


Into the abyss

by EdenMiasma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Assault, Body Horror, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Choking, Demon AU, Demon/Human Relationships, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Relationship, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sacrifices, Size Difference, Violence, abnormal genitalia, dubcon, servitude, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMiasma/pseuds/EdenMiasma
Summary: Daemon have been a plague on earth ever since Rey was a child, having rounded them up in small colonies of no discernable traits.Rey one day is selected against her will to enter the Abyss of Hell and become a nurturing slave to the Demon Prince, Kylo Ren.





	1. Onward

Rey doesnt quite remember when  _ they _ came to their world.

 

Daemon. When she was only five years old a hole ripped through the fabric of their pleasant world, moreover Earths mantle, spewing a hot flood of magma and monsters from hell. They came in droves, armies, lead by their Archdeamon commanders under the rule of Satan’s newest incarnation.

 

They took over with little resistance, as those who fought back died a horrific death at the hands of inhuman horrors of the abyss. Humans were rounded up like livestock, separated by a class system no one could understand, seeminly at random but somehow so… precise.

 

Of the many innocents to die, Rey’s parents were amongst them. A tentacled amalgam with a fine covering of teeth on its being, she remembered its stickied bloody feelers gripping her skin like sandpaper as it carries her through the household into a new world of chaos.

 

Now, fourteen years later, Rey resides in one of the many new colonies organised by the Daemons. A segregation method still unknown to the humans, sometimes people go missing, or new ones show up, always alone and from a place so far away.

 

Homes are formed of groups, many with no blood relation, but a connection strong enough to suffice. Rey lives with a lucky two, Rose and her blood sister Paige, who had been her family since all hell literally broke loose, and amongst them a rag-tag collection of general outcasts that no family in their radius wanted to keep. 

 

Sitting by the dwindling lights of solar lamps they shared stories of their days, having enough between thirteen of them to keep all entertained till a tired quiet settled around them. 

 

“Master Zebbel has been really hard on her patrols the past week its becoming a pain in my ass” Poe groans out, His primary job is construction work using recycled materials from buildings that didn’t survive the most recent tectonic events (there were lots of them now that the earth has been torn up), but their overseer was Daemon. 

 

There was a strange stalemate between Deamon and Human kind, They did not hurt the humans so long as they stayed in line, and in turn the humans were their completely subservient slaves. After all, no amount of firepower could take one of them down, they've learned that fighting back was useless.

 

Unlucky for Poe, his overseer is one of what they call “the ugly ones”. Hard to understand, hard to look at, a mishmash of fleshy discolorations and animal parts, this one in particular doesnt talk so much as it crows like an overgrown chicken to keep her subjects from bickering, and stay on task.

 

Rey doesn't need an overseer, she works caring for children in a safe community while they are all out farming, building, or sewing. Their world has stepped away from currencies and now works on a system of trade. For her work caring for children Rey gets part of Yui’s harvest, an assurance for roof repairs from Aaron and his wife, and a low risk job altogether.

 

“Whats she waiting for, its not like youre going to smack someone with a hammer” Rose giggled at the idea. “Actually thats exactly what Kyle did this morning, I guess she was just worried id get pissed too?” responded Poe.

 

“Worried? Don’t make me laugh. She just wants to lessen her reported casualties” Rose is quite cynical of the Daemon situation, she hates them, but to say so out loud immediately puts you on a watch list.

 

“Was yours acting a little weird today?” Poe asks Finn and Kaydel, they both shrugged. “yeah ours is being a bit more strict than normal, Maybe something's about to happen?” One suggested.

 

“Finn last time you said that we had a Cat.6” 

 

“awh come on” his brit accent bit through “not like this ok. The buggers never flinched whenever there was an earthquake, this is something different like, i dunno, maybe their boss is comin’ in a few days”

 

It does make some sense. The Daemon of this colony bow to Gadriel, who bows to Archdaemon Hux, who bows to Kylo, a direct descendant of Satan. She remembers seeing Gadriel only once in her life, when very young, leading her colony to habitable land following the initial flood. 

 

He was a beastly creation of the hellfire, like a centaur had a conjoined twin behind it but they share the same head and have too many arms to count. Despite his massive being he was a gentle Daemon who was just doing his job in the end. 

 

“If someone  _ is _ coming to the colony I guess we should like… look our best and not disappoint our terrifying Daemon overlords right?”    
  
Paige was right. Not that they have ever done anything to upset the Daemon before but they weren’t ready to find out anytime soon. With that said everyone collectively agreed to turn in for the night.

 

* * *

 

Archdaemon Hux was one of the few who were close to humanlike. He carried an authoritarian air to him and would never meet the eye of any humans before him. He was a superior and  _ knows _ it,  _ revels _ in it. 

 

Astride him was Gadriel, who surpassed Hux in height by two storeys. Finn was right, something  _ was  _ happening, like an inspection of the colony. Poe joked it was to ‘scout the tastiest human to feed Satan’ but that statement hung with everyone over the day, because truly, this was a rare event. 

 

The gruff voice of Gadriel carries the quietened streets. “The community was easily rebuilt and know their borders, their breeding is slow but their spawn are often perfect for use” He states, Hux nods, and in the wake of his movement trails cinders and smoke. 

 

“Have you isolated what were looking for?”

 

“Not yet, m’ lord”

 

Hux’s displeasure was evident on his face. “Out of my colonies yours had the most promise, You assured me your clutch had a high likelihood did you not?”

 

“Yes m’ lord. I assure you we will deliver-”

 

Hux holds a smoldering hand to the beast to hush him, eyes narrowed. He sniffs the air, acrid with the forever lingering scent of burnt ozone, but something… else. “What does this particular lot hold for me?” he asks. 

 

“Housewives and children”

 

“And southwest of here?”

 

“The slums, m’ lord”

 

“Take me there”

 

Gadriel swallows with concern. “It is not our most pleasant-”

 

“Take me there, halfbreed, immediately”

 

* * *

 

The children were understandably rowdy today as a less horrific horror patrols their street, no bigger than a labrador but still doused in that eldritch charm that everything from the abyss carries. They took to these things with less fear and more intrigue that was dangerous.

 

“Miss wey, michael keeps trying to call over the doggie” 

 

Rey has to roll her eyes, these damn kids. Thank god for a Daemons human understanding, it knows to ignore the small ones. “Ok everyone back inside, were doing coloring now, get into your buddy pairs and sit down”

 

They had crayons and pencils more or less stolen from the dilapidated remains of a school building, six children split into three little pods, all filling in pictures of late Lisa Frank coloring books when a knock sounds at the front door.

 

She isnt sure who it could be, no one was unaccounted for, unless a new resident has been dropped off and ran to the closest source of sound.

 

However the figure behind the stained glass was nothing she’d been expecting.

 

Dressed in something akin to a tailored suit decorated with gold threads, interesting intricate metallic designs that swirled at his high collar and climbed beneath his chin like veiny tendrils and sank below his skin as if his clothing were part of his entire being. Hair, a bright orange akin to the glowing embers that followed the slight swaying of his form.

 

Behind him on the street, with the patrol hound, was Gadriel, who glanced to her with narrowed eyes in warning.  _ Dont make a single wrong move _ .

 

“Hello? What can I do for you?”

 

The Daemon eyes her, scanning from toe to tip for anything abnormal before leaning in to take a deep inhale of her scent. Something of him… shuddered. Embers just a bit brighter than before and rising to disappear into nothingness from his form. He was alight, burning. 

 

“How long did you think you could hide from us, dear?”

 

“Im sorry, what?” 

 

“Gadriel! How long has this one been in the colony?”

 

The lower Daemon raises his head. “Since our rise, m’ lord”

 

“And she just happened to fly under your radar?”

 

“we have had no knowledge, her scent has been undetectable till now”

 

Rey felt her anxiety raise as this unknown Daemon surveyed her again, he breathed in deep again and now sees the very irises of his eyes glow in deep golden embers. It was deeply unsettling how they spoke about her, something was wrong, she had something they wanted but she doesnt know just what. 

 

The orange haired Daemon bought his hands up to cup her cheeks and turn her head for him, his palms burn hot beneath his pale skin and warm her through, He takes a closer smell, again and again, till his nose is pressed up behind her ear and she can hear the excitement in his breathing.

 

Her hands press against his chest and give a feeble push and feels his hands curl, clawlike, into her skin. He growls, and her body stiffens in fear till he has had his fill of her scent. He seems absolutely  _ feverish  _ at the sent of her skin, and pulls away with what strength he can muster.

 

“She is absolutely  _ ripe _ , this one”    
  
Finally he meets her eyes directly, and they are screaming pools of violence and desire. She thought he was going to consume her there at the door in front of her terrified pupils till he smiles, bows, and properly  _ finally _ introduces himself.

 

“My apologies, human, I am Archdaemon Hux, Your overlord and General of the kings army. You may bow” 

 

_ The fucking gall of this man _ . Rey so badly wanted not to, but given the pain in her jaw just from his impatient grip she decides not to rebel, not yet. She bows slowly without taking her eyes off him. 

 

“Can I ask just whats going on here?” Rey bites.

 

Hux grins at her, dripping with malice “You are the host to a… lets say, spiritual possession, that we find crucial to our species. You will be leaving with me to the Capitol”

 

_ You're fucking kidding me.  _

 

* * *

 

There is a lot Daemons have kept secret from humanity. Its an unfortunate reality that you only really learn what their true prerogative is when youre in the thick of it.

 

Hux leads her through the forests that border their city, the forests she’d known from a young age to  _ never _ go to. The trees start in their beautiful evergreen foliage and slowly, gradually, thin out to the remains of burnt trunks and ashen soil. It spans for miles upon miles of black earth and sharp dead trees, smelling of the charcoal that crunches under Reys feet.

 

Ahead of her Hux remains at pace in the same steady direction, hes sure of where theyre heading, but Rey has no idea. It feels like almost an hour of following the red headed daemon through the graveyard of flora till they reach well…  _ the edge.  _

 

A deep abysmal chasm of pitch darkness that the cant see the to other side of, just an empty pool of darkness like the oceans water had been emptied and replaced with a sea of shadows. Hux stops and turns to her, seemingly impatient with lips drawn in a tight line as if to say “we havent got all day”, as if he hadn’t just walked her an hour out of the colony when he could have used some wacky daemon magic and whisked her away. 

 

“Wrists” He commands

 

Despite the call to rebellion Rey raises her hands to him. He procures a long red fabric littered in gold embroidery of runes she cant decipher, and ties it around her thin wrists with its long trail still in his own hand.    
  
“Whats this for?”

 

“This is so you dont get lost on the way down”

 

_ On the way down… WAIT. _

 

Rey wanted to brace herself, her worn sneakers dragging in the coals feebly, but Hux is already pressing his hot hand to the small of her back to guide her closer to the edge. Panic seizes her limbs,  _ I’m going to die _ , and she tips over into the darkness, watching the smug face of Hux as he stands not following her down.

 

* * *

 

The world comes back to Rey slowly and she finds herself animate, walking in a small collection of other women all with wrists tethered in the same red cloth that keeps hers bound, leading them, a Daemon with her head raised proudly as she draws them towards the unknown. the many bound women seem to be trancelike, eyes downcast and glassy, Rey is the only one who is really  _ awake  _ amongst them.

 

Her surroundings become more prominent the more time they adjust to the light.

 

Rumors claimed depictions of hell were terrifyingly accurate, that in the first days of the Flood people fleeing in the mountains saw in the fissures into the chaotic hellfire that was the abyss, that was  _ hell _ . 

 

But this? Nothing could compare.

 

For miles a pseudo ‘sky’ glowed amber and cast all its inhabitants in an eerie low light, but above, a flaming core like a faux sun stays present and looming like it could drop at any moment. She could make out something akin to buildings only sharper, as if they were directly carved out of million year old stalagmites and other rock formations. Something larger was on the horizon, a castle of obsidian, almost man made that rests before a wall of fire.

 

This place was  _ insane _ .

 

“H-Hey!” Rey calls the attention of the Daemon, not a single flinch comes from those surrounding her, but the massive woman turns her attention. She was like a centaur, if a centaur had a human lower half and their legs were also arms, but still held a surprisingly statuesque appearance with incredibly sharp features. If she were human she’d have been well sought after, maybe even a Model before hell froze over.

 

“How peculiar” she stated, eyes roaming rey’s physique and giving her tether a tug to bring her to the head of the flock. “Normally our claim dont regain awareness for days, who are you, small one?” she speaks with a crisp english accent that feels almost homely.

 

“Im Rey, from the Omega colony”

 

The Daemon gave an affirmative nod. “Phasma, captain of the royal guard”

 

“Im being taken to the Capitol arent I?” rey asks, to which Phasma nods, “what are they going to do to me there?”

 

Phasma seems almost reluctant to tell her. Shifting to look over her broad shoulder to the flock behind her, wary of any conscious minds. “You are…” she begins “you  _ all _ are to be auctioned at the grand coliseum to serve whoever wins the bid” 

 

A slight panic grips at Reys throat. Daemons bidding on humans? For what reason, servitude or death?

 

“Will I be killed?”

 

“If you are lucky, small one, given your scent I can tell your price will be high but that usually means the more… uncouth of our kind will win your bid”

 

Ok, panic was rightly earned. The brutal honesty didn’t settle well in her belly but despite her fear she knew to fight back would only extend her suffering, Rey lets herself settle back into the mass of quietened footsteps in silent mourning of her impending death.

 

As they pass through the buildings seemed more pronounced, deeper and deeper still, a winding path lead them to the pressed black coal steps of a bathhouse at the very edge of a massive colosseum. Phasma hands their tethers to a two headed woman who leads them all inside, guiding and anchoring each girl to a small room with a bed and lit torch, and each charmed girl settle onto the deep red blankets with ease.

 

But not Rey.

 

They stay for what she’d call a night. But she was sleepless in fear with no concept of time but counting to one hundred over and over again.

 

Two heads come shouting down the hall in an asynchronous octave to rouse the prisoners. Tethers returned to this Daemon’s hands and each girl is lead one by one to be prepared for auction. Washed in purified water with unscented soaps, each is thoroughly cleaned by something vaguely jellyfishlike but hairy, and once dry are dressed in a simple silky white slip.

 

It is here that Rey sees the range these women filled, some in their 50’s while others as young as 16, all petite and docile under this odd spell. They were all going to die with her, at least as some saving grace she was happy to know she wont go alone.

 

“How pretty you all are” - “so so pretty!” 

 

The twinhead is their next guard and guide, as this bathhouse adjoins directly to the  _ holding cells _ of the auctioned humans. Each was a similar setup, a small bed, a small lit torch, but a window with iron curved bars like thorny vines faced out to the arena. From her angle Rey can already see the seats being filled, they were just on time, and in the arena were Daemon both terrifying and beautiful sparring, some draw blood while others hit playfully like children playing knight. 

 

It was all too much, her sleep addled brain just wanted rest. 

 

The first girl is taken up to the higher levels, 20 years young and shapely, probably incredibly appetising to these beasts. As she stands at her pedestal for viewing she watches anxiously as some Daemon speak amongst themselves, no announcement is made, no details, she is a piece of meat on display for consumption.

 

Abruptly some Daemon from their arena seats jump down into the white dust from opposing sides and make a b-line for each other, one, massive and horned, the other, small and nimble, and they clash in a bloody display of teeth and claws, tearing what flesh they can get a grip on, some others from their seats join in, but not many. By the end three Daemon lay dead and the victor, soaked in his comrades blood,  _ wins the bid. _

 

A girl Rey never had the chance to even speak to will never be seen again, no one will know where she went or what happened. They’ll just assume she’s been dropped off at a new colony. For a moment she thinks of just how many girls of their colony have gone missing to now know they’ve come here.

 

They save her for last in some cruel twist of gods hand, whatever god may exist in this horrid place. The two headed woman leads her, one head chattering nonsense while the other solemnly looks ahead, and she is brought to the pedestal, an overlooking ledge with no rails or borders, putting her entirely on display. The tethers of her wrists are secured to the ground before her and she faces her fate.

 

From here she sees just how many Daemon were actually here. Thousands upon thousands, stacked high and low, and directly opposite to her was a  _ throne _ of shining gold, and perched on it a man of amazing stature, bored out of his wits as he rests a head on his hand while the other extending from the same elbow joint drums on the arm of his seat.

 

A humid wind blows from behind her through the passage they’d walked through and the arena goes eerily silent.

 

_ Something is wrong _ .

 

She feels every set of eyes on her, burning, and without a second passing there were Daemon spilling into the arena, more than for any of the other girls, they were a mass pile of limbs and blood and gore. Even the royal across from her seemed to have his interest piqued, but his eyes are not on the writhing mass below but on  _ her _ . She could feel the heat of his gaze from such a distance that it filled her belly with butterflies.

 

He lifts a chalice she’d assume is around the size of her head and takes a deep drink till its empty. He stands, from here she sees his split limbs flex, he was stretching, and jumps into the frey.

 

The bloody wrestle takes two hours, more competitors throwing themselves in in the assumption the fight had worn down the remaining few till this man, this  _ prince _ was howling challenge to anyone who dared try for this claim. That she was  _ his _ . 

 

Unlike the others, who withdrew peacefully to seperate quarters post fight, this  _ beast _ hulks his form up the vertical wall to her pedestal where he towers over her.

 

He is human formed, but very large, where the top of her head only just reached the underside of his pectorals that are littered with claw knicks and smeared with blood. He takes a deep breath in, taking her scent in amongst the decaying ichor of Daemon blood, and groans.

 

The Daemon bends to bring her view to his face, lips and neck also stained a deep red, he’s a beast who uses his teeth, and like Hux did he brings his large hands to her head and turn to scent as deeply as he could. Practically purring as he did so.

 

Rey remains still, be it from fear or fatigue, but lets this creature do what he pleases so long as it wasnt outright killing her. 

 

He pulls back, looking at her with those deep intense eyes, and speaks from between rows of sharp teeth.

 

“You are mine now, the Princes new Eve”

 

His voice a pleasant low timbre and the scent of iron on his breath, may have been too overpowering for her. As her world rushes up to black. The last thing she can make any sense of is the feeling of tacky hands scooping her body up to a broad warmth.

  
  



	2. nourish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds herself in the castle and learns what it means to be an eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y E E T  
> Y E E T

Time has no meaning to Daemon, when you are ageless why care? So when Rey comes to she has no idea how long she’d been unconscious, or how long she’d even been in the abyss. However the place she finds when she wakes is nothing like the one she had left, a cavernous room with an impossibly high ceiling, decorated with white marble and golden trims. It would seem wealthy daemon were just as extravagant as humans. 

 

Rey lay in a bed two times the size of a king, hell, she could fit her whole home family in this thing, and yet it was entirely to herself, surrounded by a canopy of dark semi-sheer fabric that hung from haphazardly placed hooks in the rocky ceiling. 

 

Bright stones lined cracks in the wall and bathed the room in a dull white glow, as if some magic kept them shining like LED strips. 

 

She crawls from beneath the sheets to its very edge and finds the slip she had worn stained with blackened blood deposited on the floor, and herself being nude. She ducks a hand between her thighs and breathes a sigh of relief. 

 

_ I’m in tact, I’m in one piece. I am alive. _

 

At the end of the room is a giant stone door, some image carved into it that she couldn't quite make out from such a distance, but it was her only way out. She puts the slip back on and feels the now dried blood scrape against her skin uncomfortably, but its all she really has. 

 

The door is heavy, but it gave when she put her whole body weight against it, bracing bare feet against the smooth stone floor till a gap just big enough to squeeze through breaks open. From there a hall reached outward, without direction, she ran. Her quiet feet making barely a sound as she focused her weight bouncing on the balls of her feet, a tactic learned from years of breaking curfew and running barefoot down the footpaths of her colony.

 

One turn brings her to the beginning of a maze she was far from prepared for, some halls were littered with the massive doors of stone that wouldn't budge under any weight of hers and existed without handles, others were long and empty that echoed her breath back to her, before long she had lost track of how to get back to the bed chambers let alone how to free herself.

 

In the distance she hears sound, like steps, metal dragging on stone, and a deep voice murmuring. She thinks,  _ just maybe,  _ that could be a way out if it were inhabited. She could hide somewhere out of sight till whoever is about decides to leave and  _ lead her to freedom _ .  She finds the source being a room with its door slightly ajar, and inside is the massive back of someone familiar speaking in his people's tongue to the ephemeral image of some grotesque daemon that floats before him.

 

It was like something out of a science fiction movie, a hologram perhaps, or even a ghost. But honestly she did not want to hang around to find out.

 

She moves herself to the outer hinge of one of the doors and waits, and waits, and waits some more. The low rumble of the Daemons voice was enough to send vibrations through her very bones and he somehow managed to converse with this…  _ ghost?,  _ for about an hour longer.

 

She became impatient and dared to peek her head through the gap again to find the transparent image staring right to her, drawing the attention of the daemon in the room to her as well. She watched the heavy brow of him furrow while the afterimage behind him moves into view to survey her. 

 

“Ah, my boy, so you have claimed yourself another eve?” 

 

The figure is ghastly, baring a long slender form like an emaciated elder man draped in golden fabric, a head that tilts to its side, bulbous and torn up by threads of scar tissue that concave the left side of his face. He reminded her of a zombie.

 

“Come here little one, let me have a look at you” he crows.

 

Rey shyly steps through the massive doors into view, the ghost figure moves of its own on a cloud of vapor that filled her lungs with humid air, He bends, and surveys her, moving in a predatory semi-circle around her eyeing every available part of her. Rey casts her eyes towards her daemon captor who stands completely still, eyes trained on her with a unreadable dark look.

 

“She’s delightful, so petite, how old is this one? Sixteen?” 

 

Her daemon breathes deeply before responding “I have been told she is nineteen years of age”

 

“Hm..” the ghost ponders, a hand reaching out to pass over her face, she feels nothing but cool air where his fingers try to grasp her skin “an underdeveloped woman then, how is her Soma?”

 

“I have not yet fed, but I assume she will be passable till we find the true eve” 

 

Rey doesn’t understand these things they are saying, but she feels confusion and dread because her brain somehow connected ‘feeding’ with the thought that demons consume humans for nourishment. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

 

“Ah, how I wish to scent her. I have not claimed an eve in many eons. If she is sufficient bring her to the palace for me, boy. I must be off” The ghost turns towards the daemon, voice dropping “remember what we talked about Ren, do  _ not _ disappoint me”

 

He disappears in a flourish, leaving only the vapor cloud that dissipates around Reys ankles and she feels the remnants of cool air passing up her slip. She hates the feeling, as if the ghosts fingers were crawling up the backs of her thighs.

 

The daemon, Ren, approaches her, clearly troubled with fists clenched and she finds herself backing away from him till she hits the wall on the opposite side of the hall. She wants to run, but his legs were longer and he was sure to catch up immediately, so she stands her ground and waits, head raised in defiance.

 

Ren scowls at her “you were not supposed to wake” he tells her. 

 

She seems to have a habit of waking up when she wasn’t supposed to, as if the daemon magic couldn't effect her for long,  _ perhaps im immune _ . Rey pouts a bit, the everburning rebellious heart of hers eager to bite back “You think I can control when I do and don’t wake up?”.

 

“You can control whether you sneak around where you’re not supposed to” he snapped back, fist tightening, and she notices the image of a second hand gripping his own, she vaguely remembers him having two sets of arms in the arena. 

 

“Well Im  _ sorry _ but waking up in a strange place tends to make people  _ freak out a little _ ”

 

Ren shifts to a glare, more like a snarl, and she catches a glimpse of his fang lined mouth, a terrifying reminder shes probably about to be eaten. The call of flight or fight thrums in her veins and despite everything she itches to run again. She just needs some kind of distraction. 

 

_ Its worth a damn shot. _

 

She turns her head down the hall away from his line of sight and gasps loudly, drawing the attention of Ren who follows her line of sight.  _ Wow that actually fucking worked!  _ Rey immediately turned to sprint in the opposite direction. It was short lived however, as she hears the loud thud of a single step and the pressure of a tight grip on her bicep like a hot clamp.

 

Two hands wrap around her arm and tug her back. He didn’t seem to like her little prank. The hulking beast drags her back down the halls taking a third of the time getting back to the bedchamber as she spent trying to flee it.

 

Rey is unceremoniously dumped back onto the massive bed where Ren looms over her in some display of dominance. One of his four hands grip the weak front of her slip and tug till the weak threads split and bare her chest to him.

 

“You will learn your place here well, human” he states “You are  _ my eve _ . You will obey my commands, and when I call upon you I am to feed from you without complaint” 

 

“You think I’m just going to let you eat me without fighting back you goliath fuckwit!” Rey seethes, trying to hold together the fabric to cover her skin. 

 

Ren bites back “You are stupid as you are annoying” 

 

_ Stupid!? Annoying?! Ill show him _ Rey rears up at him, snarling and honestly kinda pissed, and connects her forehead with his. It didnt do much to help her honestly, and her head throbbed in pain while Ren looks at her with a bemused expression.

 

“Are you quite done with your tantrum?” he asks her.  _ Condescending prick.  _ “Fuck you”

 

Ren seems to have had enough, two of his many hands work to tear the slip off of her body while another holds her flailing arms at bay. This was it, the monster will eat her and she will have left finn, poe, rose, paige, everyone, even the children of her school, hopelessly wondering where she had gone. 

 

She braces herself as Ren brings his face closer to her exposed flesh, he smells her, taking deep breaths from the juncture of her neck and trailing down her sternum as the last of her slip is torn in half, leaving her bare and trembling. 

 

The daemon sighs about her smell, claiming she was  _ divine _ , and it did little to settle her nerves, she closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable first bite…

 

It is warm and slick, definitely not what teeth are supposed to feel like, dragging a wet stripe up from her rib to the peak of her left breast. He drags his tongue heavy against her nipple and rey shudders in fear again.  _ What kinda monster starts eating a human tit first? _

 

He laves at her sensitive flesh a few more times before finally latching onto her nipple, rey feels… something. It was an odd kind of tug, not just from the daemons suckling lips, but something deeper that pulled from the core of her being, she lets out a shaking breath.

 

One of Rens massive hands come up to cup the side of her face, thumb massaging her skin gently in an oddly reassuring way as he nurses. It was strange, she’d never had a child, never breastfed, and she knows for sure she is not producing milk at this point in her life, but the daemon drinks from her like a starved man in deep pulls.

 

It makes her dizzy, like he was drinking her very soul through her breast leaving her a trembling mess in the remnants of a bloodied nightgown. Her hands were released by him, and given he’d already began there was not much she could to do push him off. He unlatches from her and she chances a glance at him, his pupils blown wide and eyes hazy, a glistening pearlescent fluid left on his lips and tongue as he moves to her opposite breast.

 

Her fingers tangle in his dark locks and hold the back of his head gently, despite the shakiness of her fingers, and he drinks in earnest. He is satisfied with his feed after another ten minutes, drifting from one to the other, using a hand to massage the flesh of the breast he was not nursing from as if it would encourage more flow from her. Of  _ whatever _ this fluid is.

 

By the time he draws back completely she feels on the brink of passing out, the last time she felt so lightheaded was when poe had surprised the family with his harvest of weed. She trails a finger up her own nipple collecting a damp sheen of the strange fluid on the tip of her finger, she rubs her thumb and forefinger together and when spread out it almost looks like silver. It was strange.

 

“Soma” Ren says, watching her study her fluid. “The holy nectar, nourishment of immortals”

 

“But I’m not pregnant” rey tries to rationalise this.

 

“You needn’t be, you are my eve, when I must feed your body will produce soma as soon as I start to drink”

 

She doesn't enjoy the concept, but its not being torn up in the maw of a giant daemon, so it will be fine for now. Rey slips off into a dreamless sleep to the feeling of large palms massaging her tender flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more concept building. I have inspiration from a really fucking weird anime/manga i used to read that was heavy with sexual themes and breast feeding and yall gotta know that is MY THING.
> 
> [Kylos general demon design!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/5958b019-1245-4bb9-acdc-32ff34f6e77a/dd1ny1m-7ce7d95b-a5b4-4ab1-a43f-1b1e1b6d292d.png/v1/fill/w_909,h_879,q_70,strp/demon_kylo_by_viscousmutt_dd1ny1m-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTIzOSIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzU5NThiMDE5LTEyNDUtNGJiOS1hY2RjLTMyZmYzNGY2ZTc3YVwvZGQxbnkxbS03Y2U3ZDk1Yi1hNWI0LTRhYjEtYTQzZi0xYjFlMWI2ZDI5MmQucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.YccqBQ0LTtagx7et7U__TWN6H6pwQOovVMEolGb8quU)


	3. flinch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My meat.
> 
> Sorry this one took a while. been preparing for stocktake at my job and bOY HOWDY its stressful

To be an Eve means servitude for eternity.

 

Or at least, what feels like eternity. An elderly woman sits across from her at a low wooden table with an equally old book on its surface, flipping through the tomes wrinkled pages with her bony claw. She was three hundred and six years old, having given her body to a Daemon during what she called ‘a simple innocent ritual gone awry’ when she was only 16 years old.

 

Since then she’d been the Eve of a large, hairy, beastlike daemon by the name of Chewbacca. Apparently an honored warrior and generous lover. More information than Rey cared to know of. 

 

“The mortal body is warped when down here, time barely touches us, our appetite may shrink or grow tremendously, eventually you will be acclimated to the warmth and fire” 

 

Her name is Maz. A teacher of Eve for those who are claimed by high ranking military daemon, or those of royal blood, apparently she’d been the best of the best and churned out well mannered Eves like a damned eve factory.

 

“Resilience of the body, given the brute nature of your master it’d probably be a godsend -”

 

Rey had never seen a woman with eyes so beady, and glasses so thick. They were not made of any human grade glass, maybe quartz stone, or some volcanic rock. And she looked somewhat like Rose and Paige, the girls said they came from a place called vietnam, before the colonies were established. Rey wondered if Maz could tell her of a time before the farming of humanity started.

 

A thin wooden stick comes down lightning quick and slaps the back of her hand.

 

“Ouch!” 

 

“Pay attention, Rey, these are things you  _ need to know _ to be a good eve”

 

“I didn’t even  _ agree _ to being an eve in the first place!” Rey bites back.

 

Maz’s tiny eyes squint at her behind her frames. “No one  _ agrees _ to be an eve, You should be happy you were high grade enough to go to a royals colosseum! Most of us were auctioned to peasantry, not everyone was as lucky”

 

The idea of  _ count your blessings _ doesn't really sound like what Rey wants to do, she wants to mope. She just wants  _ someone _ to say ‘yeah, you do have it pretty bad, poor you’, is that too much to ask?

 

“Everyone from Omega is a high value eve or adam”

 

Rey perks up. This is the first time the terms been used.

 

“What’s an Adam?”

 

Maz sighs, and a slight frown pricks her mouth.

 

“It doesn't matter, You will never need one. They are simply eve breeders, completely useless in the abyss”

 

So it’s true, in some weird way. That humans were being used as livestock. She thinks, god,  _ what will happen to rose? To paige? What of the sweet little girls of the daycare? _ . They all have a sure future of becoming the toy of some beast in this dark place. She thinks of how Poe wants to be a father one day, he has no idea at all how his wife may one day be spirited away, or his daughter, or his niece. It was only a matter of time.

 

The sudden wave of nausea hits her.

 

“Will I…will I ever see my family again?” 

 

Her elder shakes her head, no. 

 

What was the last thing she’d even said to Rose? Did she hug finn tight enough before he left for work? Who will watch over the kids, who will keep Kaydel on a leash, who will be there to bring the mood up again when their reality settles over the family that they are inevitably doomed to some unforeseen future? 

 

So many loose ends never to be tied, so many projects left unfinished, so many conversations yet to conclude. 

 

When was the last time she’d told them she loved them all?

 

Rey sits the rest of her class in silence.

 

* * *

 

There’s a lot of small nuances to being an eve apparently. 

 

Or at least, there is if youre the eve of the Daemon upper class, or worse yet a  _ fucking _ prince.

 

There’s a focus on presentation so it seems, as the upper class like to show off what they own just like humans do. A sheepish hairy daemon brings in new clothes for her, having worn a draped cloth from Ren’s belongings as some kind of dress till her class finished.

 

It was an odd kind of finery with shining gold accents, a cut shes far from familiar with, and fabric so sheer she can see her hands through the cloth when folded over her hands. An underbust halter of shining gold hooks under her breasts and around her ribs in a surprisingly comfortable fit, like it was perfectly molded to her body. However, it leaves her completely exposed. Even the dress itself having barely any modesty to it.

 

The complete sheerness of the fabric leaves nothing to the imagination and bares all she has to anyone who sees her. She’s even left with a tiara like headpiece that requires a perfect posture to keep well placed on her head. She  _ hates  _ this dress, she hates it all.

 

But always one to compromise Rey will find a way.

 

Out the corner of her eye she catches the swath of cream fabric that had surrounded her hours earlier and the sparks of ideas form in her head.  _ I’ll make it work _ .

 

As soon as the Daemon leaves, satisfied with her new garb, she sets to work. She has to improvise a lot, using her teeth to breach small tears in the fabric that gradually lead to her peeling strips of it apart like it were tissue paper. It’d be easier if she had scissors or something. She wraps it like gauze from her bicep to wrist on both arms, a little better, a little less exposed, a little warmer.

 

Next was the more urgent modesty coverings, Rey’d be damned if her first impression of other upper class Daemon was to have her tits out and on display, even if others were doing it.

The tiara had to go. She was never a head ware kind of person anyway. The metal clips that anchored into her hair were snapped off after enough bending and she found the rocky surface of the walls made for a mediocre file, but still got the job done.

 

It takes a lot of her weight to nearly flatten out the headpiece and the edges of it are long enough to hook into the straps if she used her teeth (which she did). She uses some remaining scraps of fabric and winds them around her waist, having nothing to pin them but the snapped remains of the tiaras comb, they’d suffice for now. She skewers fabric onto the ends of the tiara and fastens it in place over her bust.

 

If only Rey had a mirror, this was an improvement for sure. If she looked down there was barely a piece of flesh left uncovered, even if it  _ was _ covered by sheer soft fabric.

 

“BY THE GREAT ONE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” Rey hadn’t noticed the little hairy thing walk in again, for a door made of solid stone it sure didn't make a sound. Rey doesnt quite know what to say about it and sheepishly brushes her fingers over the fabric of her belly. 

 

“That!- oh gods” it drags one of its three hands down its face in exasperation. “That dress was made specifically to master Ren’s orders! Those materials are costly! The design is one of a kind!”

 

Rey, ever sharp as she is, snaps back “well now it’s more one of a kind! I’d rather this than be an exhibitionist!” 

 

Its clear the Daemon wants to argue back, but holds its tongue. It would seem Rey’s position as Rens eve makes her higher than this serval creature. She raises her head and places defiant hands on her hips “ _ I _ will wear what  _ I  _ want. Ren does not get to choose my wardrobe”

 

It glowers at her. “My superior will make contact then, and send him your regards”

 

“Fine, do it, see if I care” She feels like she’s fourteen again, arguing with the elder woman across the street when she’d pulled up her tulips looking for worms to play with.  _ Fine, tell paige, see if I care.  _ She’d say, 30 minutes before an absolute annihilation of scolding from Paige herself.

 

Rey does not fear Ren, if she can take on Paige, she can take on anyone.

 

* * *

 

Ren is surprisingly  _ approving  _ of Rey’s dress alterations. He dismisses it with a wave of his hand as he enters the bedchamber, “I got the product I paid for” he said “You do with it as you please”. He turned to bed early, his massive self falling comfortably on the bed with a creak she’s unsure if it should come from a stone frame. He’s out like a light, having only closed his eyes for a moment and immediately shutting off like some kind of robot. 

 

Why do Daemon even sleep? She’s wholy unsure if they’re even organic beings sometimes. 

 

A little voice pecks at the back of her head. “Your serval duties, Rey”. God damnit, something about that woman sure stuck in her mind. Maybe it was the feeling of loss that made a hole in her memory to fill with this servant bullshit. 

 

It’s not like she has the strength to roll Ren around to get the sheets over him, nor does she care to undress him. He’s the idiot who fell asleep in his day clothes. At the very least she decides  _ fine, i’ll do his shoes.  _ Because they looked easy. 

 

Just huge strappy sandals fastened with buckles. The entirety of one of Ren’s foot is the size of her torso, the very thought of it stomping down on her ribs flashes through her shitty imagination and Rey physically recoils. Wow, this man definitely could kill her with ease. 

 

She removes his footwear with the same panicked pace as she once held when killing and disposing of spiders from her home.  _ Now what _ . What other  _ slavely duties _ does she possibly have in an empty room like this, with a sleeping master who is two times her height.

 

_ Fuck it.  _

 

Her lingering curiosity digs under her skin as she watches the beast of a man breath slowly, the rise and fall of his chest beneath a tunic of coal black, laced in golden threads. She expected snoring, but found he was a soundless sleeper who’s face twitches every now and then. Rey wonders if Daemon dream.

 

She looks closely at his entwined hands. Both having a clean split from the elbow joint and having to share the space of one arm comfortably must suck, but each hand grasps its twin in a tight hold. Both sharp nailed and long fingered. Hands big enough to wrap around her thigh if he really tried.  _ Damn, he’s big. _

 

His left arm sports a few healed cuts, now an off pink/white with age, one deep trailing up his first forearm, and another lower on the wrist of his second, another two gashes on his shoulder. Aside from the collections of knicks and small white spots of scar tissue he has moles, and freckles, plenty of them that scatter on his skin like constellations.

 

The closer she looks the more fascinating they becomes, and running her fingers over the dark specks feels like rolling her finger over a braille bump. Almost scale like. Even closer still, intricate lines can be seen under his skin nothing like the veins in her own body. No, these were unique to him, like curling vines ending in tight curls or furling petals, just beneath the surface of his flesh. She’d once seen similar kinds of shapes on old carved wooden furniture in the more run down buildings of the colony.

 

_ To where do these veins lead? What do they carry inside you? _

 

Rey’s light hand comes up and runs her fingers over his warm skin again, palm flat and smoothing over it as if trying to feel these runes through the layers of skin. His bicep twitches in response but she thinks nothing of it, He was fast asleep.

 

She gives his arm a few light slaps. Yep. knocked the hell out. The man probably spends his days in his colosseum killing his fellow daemon for fun, waring himself out like a fighter dog. This odd species is constantly seesawing between primal and civil it makes her head spin.

 

Back to invading her masters personal space. After his arm no longer interests her she moves on to his incredibly human features, she all but climbs over him to study him. Everything was so  _ normal _ it was weird to consider him one of  _ them _ , save for his multiple limbs. His ears end in a sharp point and are quite large, which she guesses is another hint.

 

His his head comes to a point with a strong jaw and rounded chin with a dappling of stubble,  _ remember later, ask maz if daemon grow beards like humans _ . His lips are plush with small knicks of skin that suggest he bites them, and when boldly tugging his upper lip she sees a set of sharp sharklike teeth, and a secondary row slightly higher up in his gums that point slightly outwards but are obscured by those lovely lips of his anyway.

 

His brows are dark like his hair, and rest in a near permanent scowl. His nose is prominent, beaklike with a bridge that suggests multiple breaks. And moles, so many of them scattering on his cheeks and bridge of his nose. Ren was decorated in so many ways. But his most profound marking was a deep long scar that ran from the center of his forehead own through his right cheekbone, just missing the eye, and continuing its carve down his neck and across his pectoral.

 

It looks like more scar tissue exists at its end but she cant be too sure, like a seam almost, of paler skin that breaks apart at the gash. How odd. 

 

She reaches out to brush her fingers against that scar, that confusing massive scar, that doesnt quite fit like the others. It was too fresh looking, like the raw wound was waiting just beneath the pink flesh, hidden. 

 

Wide black eyes flash open as she makes contact and they both gasp a breath. Unmoving, unspeaking. Just a moment of processing and Reys mental chanting of  _ fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _ Two massive hands grab at her jaw, his right arms hands closing around her throat and fingers threatening to crush her skull.

 

Panic sets in her as a strangled scream works past his tight grip.  _ Im going to die! _ . Ren looks confused, angered but lost, but that does nothing to relent his grip that now lifts her from the sheets in their powerful claws.

 

Reys weak small hands come up to try and worm their way beneath her jaw for some kind of release, anything, as her airway seized up, legs kicking at his forearms. 

 

Ren rasps, or is it a growl, the blood is pooling in rey’s ears as the pressure builds in her skull and her cheeks begin to tingle, head now swimming. 

 

“Brother- No” 

 

_ Who is he talking to? _

 

“Dan..ger” “no, Eve” His words shake in disordance, as if two voices were crammed into the one throat, one scared, the other, calming. The hand tightens and rey can only squeal and kick harder. She was sure if he didnt let go in the next few seconds it was over for her.

 

“Ben.. Let go”

 

“Im sorry!” 

 

The hand at her neck releases her, quickly pulling back as if he’d burnt himself, and rey’s limp body folds in on itself on the sheets, sputtering and wheezing as she forces air back into her lungs through abused airways. 

 

“Im sorry!” he repeats again. His voice a whine. Rey, unable to respond, stares back at him wide eyed and shaking. Ren cant control himself, it is terrifying watching him in such a fragile state of her own, as he rakes his multiple hands through his hair and hyperventilates, like hes on the brink of a panic attack. 

 

In fact, thats probably exactly whats happening. 

 

The quick paced breaths broken up sporadically by heaving sobs, or growls, or howls, flushing his system of all the things pent up in this moment. She sees his whole form shaking like a leaf in the wind and half expects his skin to peel of and show her his  _ true form _ . Like this was the shattering of some facade. 

 

But almost as quickly as it started it stops again, the breaths slow down, the trembles stop. And He is as normal as he could be, save for the scar on his face appearing red and angry, looking as fresh as it must have been the day it was delivered.

 

“You will never  _ EVER  _ touch me in my sleep, eve, do you understand?” 

 

Rey manages a feeble nod, hand massaging her bruised neck. 

 

She hopes the look in his eyes is one of regret, but he straightens himself, head raised, and leaves the chambers.

 

It is only once Ren has left that she lets herself break down into sobs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ so anyway
> 
> [Reys Eve garb lmao](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/5958b019-1245-4bb9-acdc-32ff34f6e77a/dd22l3c-3bef8d53-f44d-4265-a18e-9dbdd988117b.png/v1/fill/w_782,h_1022,q_70,strp/eve_garb_by_viscousmutt_dd22l3c-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTY3NCIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzU5NThiMDE5LTEyNDUtNGJiOS1hY2RjLTMyZmYzNGY2ZTc3YVwvZGQyMmwzYy0zYmVmOGQ1My1mNDRkLTQyNjUtYTE4ZS05ZGJkZDk4ODExN2IucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.YAX9Qhi5QQ2nXbN0UfbN8h__iJ9ViUmWXOSmKYmr7O0)


	4. divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some body horror but also some friendship and key plot point in this one.  
> haaave fun.

It is only a handful of hours before Ren returns to her.

 

Aloof and quiet, but he holds himself in such a closed off way Rey worries hes already regretting his claim on her. Where do unwanted eve go? Are they just disposed of like an unsatisfactory toy? Rey grips the bedsheets around herself, hoping she can disappear into the bed, that somehow he won’t notice she’s in there.

 

But he approaches regardless. 

 

“My eve, come out” he commands of her. 

 

Rey’s eyes meekly peek from above the sheets to find him lingering above, face stony and emotionless. He demands to feed from her, tearing down her safe cocoon with one set of hands while holding her down with the others. 

 

Her eve gown already removed for being much too uncomfortable to attempt sleeping in, Rey is left bare to this terrifying daemon for consumption. Her hands feebly try to push him back, the mass of his being barely flinches at the contact while every pass of his hands pinning hers sends bolts of fear through her like lightning. 

 

Ren brushes his nose along her clavicle, feeling her body tense and shiver under him. He hums as if he is delighted in the scent of her fear, its a clenching feeling of revulsion that climbs up her throat and seizes it, she dares not even a breath out of place.

 

He feeds. Rough and impatient, and she feels the graze of sharp teeth against her tender flesh. This man who’d used these very teeth and claws to dismember other Daemon just to have his claim over her body and the mysterious substance she produces. Ren growls against her breast, mouth coming unlatched with an obscene pop and one massive hand brings her face to stare down at him.

 

“You are bitter. Cease your trembling and commit to your duty” 

 

_ How can I? I don’t know what to do _ . 

 

Her shaky hands come to nestle in his tangled mess of hair, despite her strong desire to tug them from his scalp till hes reeling away from her, she tugs him to the opposite breast, encouraging what she can muster in her sorry state. His eyes burn with something she doesnt understand and closes her own as he begins nursing once more. 

 

It leaves her feeling drained, both emotionally and physically, as if he’d sucked her soul out through her teat and she needed to somehow recuperate.  _ What time even is it back in the colony? How long have I been here really?  _

 

The passage of time is confusing and agitating. So when she finally wakes from a dreamless slumber after Rens feeding she feels more than a little jetlagged, and hopelessly exhausted despite her unconscious hours. Rey doesn’t count how many seconds, minutes, or hours she lays in the sheets weeping, nor those that follow in the deafening silence around her. She simply lays in wait for the thunderous steps of the beast coming to claim her again. 

 

* * *

 

Much later in the  _ day(?)  _ Rey is returned to the care of Maz. The old woman tutting and fussing over her and the newly forming bruises that gather around her throat and up her jawbone, her hands work light, gentle as she smooths an opalescent salve against her tender flesh. It doesn’t take a genius to make an assumption about what she’s used, but if it can feed a daemon it can heal a bruise. 

 

“What was it that made him do this, dear?” Maz asks, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. 

 

“I.. I touched his face” 

 

Her elder is pensive, one could see her thought process mapped out amongst the creasing wrinkles on her face, but she does not seem to understand much at all. “May you have perhaps gone against his rules?” 

 

She shakes her head,  _ No, of course not. _ Ren hadn’t given her any rules or directions, just feed, obey, don’t fight back. 

 

Maz keeps their lesson on a light note, its apparent that a violent master is unfortunately common, even amongst nobility, and she was used to diffusing the emotional state of a shaken eve.

 

Rey learns of their current tyrant of an incarnation of  _ literally Satan.  _ The fiend claims the name ‘Snoke’, described as a cadaverous beast with eyes that see all, fingers tipped with poison and a tongue of heavy silver that can worm his way into the mind of people, casting their thoughts in doubt, anger, fear, and mistrust. 

 

He’d only recently decided to lay claim to the surface world, deciding it were nigh time for the daemon to rise and reap the masses that have been cultivated over the many years. He seeks something he denies his subjects knowledge of.

 

“A True eve?” Rey asks. Maz raising her head in curious shock.

 

“Oh little one, the True eve is long dead, wife of Adam born from his rib, did you never read Genesis?” 

 

Rey shrugs “No, i watched a cartoon about it though, with the robots?” 

 

Maz cocks her head now, confusion. “Now you have lost me. Rey, dear, The True eve was Adam's wife, Her body was so pure and matronly that Satan wanted her. It was said where here soma fell whole trees would grow, whoever could have claim over her could rule both Heaven and Hell”

 

Thats absurd. Whoever Eve was is clearly chalked up to a fairy tale.

 

“Wait.. Heaven? Does that mean Angels are real?”

 

Maz sighs and shakes her head “Angels have been gone for many many millennia, If you think the Daemon are terrifying you’d be reeling after seeing an angel”

 

That’s a discomforting thought. She thought, if anything, an angel would be exactly what she needed right about now. Like some winged man would descend on a beam of light into the abyss and whisk her away from the terrors of this place.

 

She could dream. But her reality is much more dark.

 

“Back to the lesson, child.” 

  
  


As she learns, Snoke is a cruel man who ordered for the creation of the human livestock colonies they have today. Apparently the larger continents of earth have been used for the most useless groups of humans, ones with little to no adam or eve traits. The colonies Omega, Beta, and Alpha, were all under the watch of Archdaemon Hux, the three of them having the highest chances of creating strong Eve with potent soma. 

 

Daemon have lasted long enough without the need for an eve, a few made pacts with witches or clumsy women who unknowingly summoned a creature of the abyss, but Snoke’s greed and lust for complete control has lead them here. 

 

“And that brings us to Snokes son, Ren”

 

Rey’s attention flatters. She doesn’t care to hear much of this, doesn’t care for Ren at all.

 

“With the rise of Snoke all those years ago came Ren, Most other Daemon were cautious of him as his years greatly surpassed the rule of Snoke by the thousands. It is assumed he was the born son to the prior incarnation of Satan who had gone into hiding” 

 

“Who was Satan before Snoke?” rey asks, genuinely curious.

 

“I haven’t a clue, child. I am not able to read their historic tomes, and the only ones old enough to recount such a time were Ren and Snoke themselves” 

 

* * *

 

Rey is to be delivered to the bedchambers again, however the one on guard to lead her is a familiar face. The very woman who’d delivered her to the colosseum, her brows raise in recognition and rey gives her a tight smile.

 

“Good to see you have fallen to kind hands” Phasma remarks.  _ Define ‘kind’.  _ She resists the urge to bite back.

 

They walk in silence for the most part, with Rey casting cautious glances at he much taller woman, and moreso at the extended pieces of her body. She’s like a fucked up horse. A drapery of coal black fabric wrapped around her second ‘torso’ that acts as a covering.

 

She doesn’t have a chance to stop herself as she speaks without a filter. “Can I ride you?”

 

Phasma almost trips over her own legs ( _ arms?) _ and looks shocked towards Rey. 

 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude, I didn’t think before I spoke and-”

 

“You have no need to apologise, you simply caught me off guard” Phasma nods to her. “I once had an eve of my own who was fond of climbing onto my back, It has been a while since I have been mounted” 

 

“Is she..?” Rey didnt want to ask the question aloud. 

 

“Yes” She stated, somewhat somber “many years ago she passed, but her life was not a bad one, I made sure of it”

 

“I’m sorry for your loss” 

 

“Do not be, I have had my time to mourn”   
  
They lapse into a silence again. Rey decides she likes phasma though, she was very real, very  _ human _ and reminded her somewhat of the strict matronly presence of Rose back at her home. She feels a firm grip on her forearm before she is hauled up onto the back of Phasma’s taurian body and now learns that the woman can turn her spine a whole 180 degrees.

 

“You will have to hold onto my waist to keep steady” she tells her before turning back around. Ok, make that 360 degrees.

 

Rey asks her, now feeling brave to have her own say. “Can you take me anywhere else? The bedchambers are boring and I haven’t seen anything of the castle but two rooms” 

 

Phasma decides that, yes, they have time for a small tour, but she will not risk keeping Ren waiting too long. “I can take you to the watchtower, little one, and show you the kingdom you serve” 

 

Being on Phasmas back is an insane and odd experience, she’s reminded of the one time she rode the back of Zah-Dorodos, an overseer, after being dared to by a 17 year old Poe. It was fleshy and she felt every movement of the turgid muscle mass and bones grinding beneath the skin. 

 

From between her thighs Rey can feel the movement of the much more muscular lower body of Phasma and its slow rocking undulations as she crawls along the corridors. Her four arms that serve as legs were incredibly muscular, rivalling Rens even, and carried them in an awkward gait. 

 

She liked this, it was a gentle rocking slow and sure. Going up stairs was fun as well with Rey wrapping her arms tight around Phasma's toned midsection to stop herself from slipping off her backside.

 

The watchtower is a tall spire, the walls feel cold to the touch and the staircase becomes more and more narrow the higher they climb. After the millionth step they finally reach a open platform at the top of the stairs, It turns out the tower was carved out of the inside of a stone pillar, where a stalagmite and stalactite meet. It was like a balcony almost, a raised solid piece of stone acting as a wall to keep wandering persons from falling to their doom.

 

Phasma turns again to hook her hands beneath Reys arms and deposit her on the ground once more, leading her to the edge to look over the reach of the abyss.

 

It was a harrowing sight. The castle itself was ginormous with rey standing on one of its many pillar formations directly in the middle, Down below her she sees the familiar thorns of the outlying city buildings all lit with the golden glow of firestone, spanning out further to the left and right of the castle walls.

 

In the far distance were hills, mountains even, all surrounded by an amber fog that pales the further out it goes, the very same color as their pseudo ‘sky’ that reaches up into the fissures of the earth. Long legged creatures climb the hills and pillars in the distance, like spiders with far too many joints, some daemon can be seen floating, or flying, above the city too. It was amazing, fantastical, but terrifying all the same that this was the home of the creatures that decimated the human race.

 

“Wow” was all Rey could say. There was just  _ so much  _ to take in, seeing daemon on the surface was one thing but this was so different, to be outnumbered by them, to be stuck in a place so alien to her own, settled dread in her stomach.

 

“Your master is the son of Snoke, our lord, who rules over all kingdoms of Hell. Here in Capitol our numbers dwindle as more of our kin are becoming surface dwellers” Phasma tells her.

 

“What?”

 

“Many daemon now live amongst the colonies, perhaps not from yours, the Omega colony is very protected along with her sisters”

 

Rey didn’t know that at all, the only daemon she’d come in contact with were overseers or the occasional visit from higher ups. “I would love to see the surface world for myself one day” Phasma states.

 

“You haven’t gone to the surface?”

 

“No, I have far too many duties here. But my eve spoke of her home of white sand and clear water, in the tropics she said. I would love to see that before my time comes”

 

They allow themselves another moment of silence between them, simply watching over the lip of the edge at all the moving flecks of these otherworldly beings going about their lives.  _ I hope you can make it there too. _

 

* * *

 

Rey is returned to the bedchamber feeling a lightness in her chest. Having someone new and  _ kind _ to share words with, not someone blunt like Maz, or intimidating like Ren, she decided she really likes Phasma.

 

Beyond the large stone doors Ren is already in the room, pacing back and forth with hands wringing a chord of leather. He seems to be thinking something over, something hard, or he's pacing to dissipate some of his aggression, but all that stops when Rey enters. 

 

“My eve” he addresses her presence, dismissing Phasma with an exchanged affirmative nod, but leaving the hairs on the back of Rey’s neck standing on point.

 

“I wish to address what I had done yesterday” he tells her.  _ Oh yeah you did almost kill me didn’t you. _ She stands her ground but doesn’t make any move to approach him, so he approaches instead, and out of all things  _ kneels  _ before her. 

 

The behemoth of a man is a level below her when on his knees, but if his posture were any better he’d still be eye to eye with an inch of way between them. This daemon was supplicated before her for crying out loud. 

 

“I had not warned you beforehand of my temperament and for that I am sorry. You must never touch me without permission again”

 

Rey clenches her hands.  _ Really?  _ “Is that what you call an apology?” Rey seethes.

 

The Daemon tilts his head, confused, its like hes never had to properly say sorry before.

 

Rey snaps again “You almost killed me! I have been here for no less than a week and you try and wring my neck!” 

 

“You should not have-”

 

“Shouldn’t have touched you! Yeah I get it! Its aaaall my fault! It's completely my fault you can't control yourself!” 

 

“She is yelling” for a brief moment anxiety flashes across Rens features before resetting to the stony cool face he usually wore. 

 

“Yeah I am yelling! I’ve been taken from my home, sold to a monster to fucking  _ breastfeed  _ of all things here in the depths of  _ literally hell! Im pissed! _ ”  

 

Ren moves to stand up again, scowling with a twitch below his right eye, but his knee seems to buckle and he is left once again bowed before her. She wants to lash out at him, the high of demonic friendship now a catalyst for confident belittling to the man who had the audacity to buy her in the first place.

 

“You say you're sorry? Show me youre sorry! I wanna see groveling”  _ beg me for forgiveness! Cry for me.  _

 

“You are being ridiculous, it was your fault to begin with!” Ren snaps back before a little sob breaks out despite his angry response, followed by his voice now speaking in a weak shiver “im sorry im sorry I didn’t mean-” “SHUT UP!” 

 

“Shes so mad, I’m sorry, I got so scared please”

“She does not deserve our remorse”

 

Ok things got weird real quick. Ren spoke to himself like a real conversation. “I hurt her!” “WE hurt her” “It was me brother!” “cease your sniveling immediately” “let me touch her, im sorry, pleas-”

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

She watches in stationary horror as the very being of Ren begins to shiver, buckling, and splitting in two, the arms peeled away from eachother, baring raw muscle tissue to the air and leaving trails of blood down his body. His head, though hanging, shows a clear separation from the crown of his head that begins to widen, black hair slicked with deep red blood spills out of the wound and very slowly a second head is produced, identical to the original.

 

The body continues, tearing its own flesh apart, leaving Ren heaving and trembling. A bloody palm shoots out and grasps at Rey’s thigh and she can do nothing at all but stare down at this reddened flesh clone of Ren. She wants to scream, its horrific, the clone struggled to speak to her and she sees the tendons in the back of his hand move as he grips her tighter.

 

The sounds he make are wheezy and incomprehensible, and her assumption is he has no vocal chords yet, as he grows more skin over the bare muscle of his thighs at an alarming rate. 

 

If anything shes surprised she hasn’t passed out. 

 

“Brother…” the other Ren weakly reaches for his ankle and tugs for his attention, and Rey watches as the skin of his hand immediately tries to affix to the others body, molding to it at the contact and growing skin like a blooming algae across the red muscle of his leg.

 

He is kicked off, and the fresh ripping of flesh sounds again. The floor is well stained now in daemon blood, as is Rey’s hips where this clone tightly holds her. “Srrr y” His words slur, eyes looking up to her brimmed with tears and they are exactly like Ren’s, but so scared, lost, and childish. 

 

He tries again. “Soorrrr” A deep breath. “M’ sorrry”

 

The other one watches them, he looks exhausted. His eyes catch hers and seem to beg for something.  _ Just… forgive him. Calm him down. Anything _ . She could almost read his mind. So her shaking cautious hands thread through the clone’s hair and pet gently despite the sticky clumps of blood and hair. 

 

“Its..ok” Rey begins. “Its all ok, I’m all better now see?” she motions to her neck and hoping really that the dark marks were no longer there. She hasn’t seen a mirror in over a week, but given how the clones face falls they were clearly still visible.

 

“Hurt you”

 

“You didn’t know what you were doing. You were… scared?” 

 

He presses his forehead to her thigh and nods. Yeah that was right, he said he was scared. Just as she now feels that familiar trembling in her shoulders, but this will be over eventually. She hushes him, like a parent urging their child to rest, hand smoothing over his neck and back and hair till he slumps against her like a dead weight. Conscious but unresponsive.

 

She and the other Ren are left. Rey having helped lay clone Ren on the ground where he curls up into a tight ball despite still being that hulking mass of man he is, he seems small and fragile.

 

She stares Ren down. “Care to tell me what just happened?”

 

He sighs, massaging the bridge of his nose and leaving a crimson streak against it. “You were not supposed to find out about this till much later. We thought we had this under controll-”

 

“Ren, what  _ happened _ ” 

 

“My name is Kylo” he begins before pointing to the foetal form beside her “That is my brother Ben” she feels his light fingers begin to play with the wispy material of her eve gown. “He and I have been fused together for a long long time and we just..”

  
“Bad things happening” Ben speaks clearly for the first time, looking distant. 

 

“Yes. Ben has been having nightmares, and I have been witnessing them” 

 

Rey begins to feel a throbbing in her head, she wonders if she can remember the way back to the balcony and give freefalling a try.

 

“And in those dreams…” Kylo continues before Ben cuts him off again “Rey is the True Eve”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet me off a bridge


End file.
